Jeopardy!
by PotionsMistressSnape
Summary: What if Dr. Spencer Reid was a contestant on Jeopardy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was watching **_**Jeopardy!**_** when this plot bunny came to was a guy on the show who reminded me of Spencer and this story was born.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Jeopardy, Dr Gil Grissom or Dr Spencer Reid.I wish I owned the last one but I sure can dream.**

_*Jeopardy theme music*_

"This is Jeopardy! Here are today's contestants:

A stay at home mom from Gulf Shores, Alabama, Jamie Quinn

An entomologist form Las Vegas Nevada, Dr. Gil Grissom and

Our returning champ, a profiler with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia Dr. Spencer Reid whose nine day total is an astonishing $300,000. And here is the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek!"

"Thank you and welcome to the show. Grissom and Jamie good luck to you and welcome back Spencer. Here are the categories for today's Jeopardy round: American Revolution,World Geography, Star Wars Planets and Biblical history. Spencer you get to pick first" Alex said.

"I'll take Star Wars Planets for two hundred."

*clues are in italics*

_This desert planet is known as the home of Anakin and Luke Skywalker_

"Spencer?"

"What is Tatooine?"

"Correct"

"Star Wars for four hundred."

_Senator Padme Amidala and Emperor Palpatine were from this beautiful planet._

"Spencer?"

"What is Naboo?"

"Right again"

"Star Wars for six hundred."


	2. Chapter 2

_Obi-wan and Anakin dueled on this volcanic planet _

"Spencer?"

"What is Mustafar?"

"Choose again"

"Star Wars for eight hundred." Spencer said.

_This planet, capital of the galaxy, is one giant city._

"Gil?"

"What is Coruscant?"

"Correct. You are now on the board with eight hundred. Pick again."

"I'll do American Revolution for two hundred"

"Here is the clue."

_This is a painting of Washington crossing the Delaware before capturing this city_

"Spencer?"

"What is Trenton?"

"Correct as you add to your lead. Gil trails you by six hundred while Jamie has yet to get on the board. Spencer go again."

"American Revolution for four hundred, please Alex."

_This British general surrendered after the battle of Yorktown_

"Jamie?"

"Who is Cornwallis?"

"Correct. You can relax and put your signaling devices down as we go to our first commercial break."

*Applause*


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back to the show. Gil, or Grissom as he likes to go by, is an entomologist who used to work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. What made you decide to leave and what do you do now?"

"Well Alex I left to find the love of my life and I found her in Costa Rica. As for what I do now I teach in Paris while Sara works in Vegas at the lab."

"Interesting and how do you get along with her in Vegas and you in Paris?'

"It is a little hard to have a marriage while in different countries but she flies to Paris every couple of weeks so it is fine."

"Jamie, you are a stay-at-home mom but it says here you teach what?"

"I teach belly dancing. It is a great way to exercise and helped me lose my baby weight."

"And on to our champion. Spencer it says you have three PhD's and two BA's with another on the way and yet you are only 30. Care to explain?"

**A/N: You should be lucky that you get a double update because** **I am going on vacation in a few days and I still have the rest of the story to upload and write**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sure Alex.I graduated from the Las Vegas public school system at the age of 12 because I have an IQ of 187, and eidetic memory and I can read 20,000 words a minute."

"Now let's get back to the your pick."

"I'll take WWI for two hundred."

_The war began with the assassination of this heir to the Austrian throne_

"Gil?"

"Who is Archduke Francis Ferdinand?"

"Correct."

"I'll take WWI for four hundred" Gil said.

_A German U-boat sank this luxury liner in 1915_

"Spencer?"

"What is the _Lusitania_?"

"Correct."


	5. Chapter 5

_America is brought into the war as a result of this telegraph_

"Spencer?"

"What is the Zimmerman Telegraph?"

"That is right."

"I'll take American Revolution for eight hundred Alex."

"Here is the clue:

_This famous spy said "I regret that I have but one life to lose for my country."_

"Spencer?"

"Who is Nathan Hale?"

"Correct. Choose another clue."

"American Revolution for six hundred."

*Daily Double sound effects*

"You have found the first daily double. What will your wager be?"

"I think I will make it a true daily double."

"You'll add fifty-two hundred to your lead with this clue:

_Thomas Jefferson spent nineteen days writing this document_

"Spencer?"

"What is the Declaration of Independence?"

"That is the correct document and you move to sixty-four hundred."

"Star Wars for one thousand."

_Darth Vader found redemption on the Death Star above the sanctuary moon of this planet_

"Spencer?"

"What is Endor?"

"Pick again Spencer."

"World geography for two hundred


End file.
